An example of a conventional container storage facility is disclosed in JP Publication of Application No. 2013-133193 (Patent Document 1). In the container storage facility of Patent Document 1, each supplying storage section group consists of a plurality of supplying storage sections or locations belonging to one zone. A gas supplying device has two or more first supply lines with one first supply line provided for each of two or more supplying storage sections that form a supplying storage section group. And the gas supplying device of Patent Document 1 is arranged such that gas supplied from a second supply line is split into two or more first supply lines to supply gas to each of the two or more supplying storage sections that form a supplying storage section group.
And in the container storage facility of Patent Document 1, a mass flow controller of each gas supplying device is installed in the flow path of each of two or more first supply lines. In addition, the mass flow controller is installed in the storing area in which the storage sections are installed. More specifically, each mass flow controller is located such that, when a container is stored in the storage section, the mass flow controller is located adjacent, and to one side of, the container.